Resident Evil: Retaliation
by Grimaldus4DK
Summary: Only seven months after the events of Resident Evil: Degeneration, Leon Scot Kennedy is called back into action to lead a black ops war against a terrorist cell hellbent on destroying America. With the help of a small group of hand picked soldiers, they will defeat the terrorists and bring them to justice. Rated M for intense Violence and some disturbing images.
1. Chapter 1

Not even a year after the decline of the Wilfarma pharmaceutical company and the mysterious death of Senator Ron Davis, and already their calling me back. Just when I was starting to get a normal life going, Uncle Sam decides that their are other things more important right now. Well as much as I hate to say it, I agree with him. We've received word that their was a newly founded group of anti american extremists planing to use Umbrella's research and experiments to destroy the US government. Almost kind of reminds me of Salazar and his little cult of crazy, blood lusting fanatics. Well upon arrival, I was approached by President Graham himself who had chosen me to lead a hand picked crack team of commando's against the extremists who wanted nothing more then to see America destroyed. The president even granted us access to weaponry and gear that "doesn't exist." Gauss launchers, anti armor pistol rounds, x-ray sights and all sorts of other goodies. I was given the permission to put together a small team of men and women hand picked by me, delta operatives, seal commandos, rangers, etc. etc. I was given a limit of five people so I had to choose carefully. I had already had a few people in mind, ones I could trust, ones who could handle themselves in this type of situation. Thankfully Mr. President hand picked a mission briefer for me, someone he knew I could trust. The last thing he said to me was "God speed Commander Kennedy. You're going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

Leon sat in front of the TV watching the morning news, trying to get his mind off of the Willfarma incident. Not that it bugged him much though, he had seen worse. Much, much worse.

"Good news for Packer fans. Aaron Rodgers has recovered from his concussion and his taking to the field again. Fans say that it's great to see him play again after being absent for so long" said the sports announcer on the TV. "Back to you Tom."

"Thank you Steven, we'll be right back after these commercials" the Anchor man said.

A loud buzzing broke the silence. Leon looked down at his phone to see that it was vibrating.

"Hello/" he said as he picked it up, not sure who the caller was.

"Mr. Kennedy, this is David Fletcher with the NSA, the president himself has requested to see you. He wants to discuss a matter of National Security with you."

"I thought I made it clear that I was done with this kind of crap. What type of threat is this country facing now?" Leon said.

"We can't discuss it over the phone. Meet me at Carl's Diner at noon today. I hope you don't have any plans" the man said, making it clear that the only option he had was to go their and meet him.

He let out a long sight as the man hung up the phone, throwing his head back against the head rest of the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

The snow was beginning to stop when Leon arrived at the dinner, his jet black car standing out against the snow that painted itself on it. His brown leather jacket damp with the snow that had melted from the cars heater. Just as he was walking in he saw David motion him over to a booth in the very back.

"Leon, I'd like to introduce you to" the man began.

"Angela, what are you doing here?" Leon asked.

"I take it you two know each other?" David said.

"We worked together during the scandal involving with the Willfarma bombing and the g-virus. You want to tell him why we're hear?" she said to David.

"The president couldn't make it because Ashley is going off to collage and he went with her so he wanted me to tell you in his absence. We're forming a small, ultra secret special ops team. Almost kind of like the guys you encountered in Raccoon City, only you're not carrying out the dirty work of a evil pharmaceutic company hellbent on world domination. We live in dark times, and everyday more and more of our brave soldiers fight against tyranny so that we can live to see another day. By the way, I'd also like you to meet Sargent Gabriel Blake and Lieutenant Amy Harrison" said Fletcher.

"Pleasure to meet you Commander. I've heard a lot about you" said Blake.

"Whoa, whoa, who said anything about me leading a team of secret agents against a terrorist organization bent on the destruction of our country. I've already done that once, now granted it was a solo op but I don't want to go against that type of threat again" Leon said trying to argue the point.

"Listen, Leon, you've got the most experience out of all of us. The team needs you on this" Angela said, trying to persuade him to join the team.

"I'm not the only one! You have to!" he said.

"Yea, an air port terminal over run with zombies and my brother Curtis, I didn't even kill him, you did!" she replied, trying not to make people stare.

Leon clenched both his fists together and sighed, keeping himself from getting angry.

"Leon let me remind you that you have no choice but to join. The president himself said that out of all the different candidates for the team leader, we ended up picking you. Your skills in combat are undeniable, and we haven't seen an agent with skills like yours in years. Plus you have an extensive amount of knowledge in BOW's. Plus you've also had first hand experience with them. Hell I wish we had a thousand more people like you" Dave said, hoping to talk some since into him.

"Fine, but only because the president said so" Leon said reluctantly.

"Thank you, I'm sure the president will be happy to hear of this" Dave said with a smile.

"Just one thing though, We're going to need someone to be a mission briefer, and I want someone good, someone I can trust out in the field" Leon said.

"We already have someone picked out. And yes, you can trust her" he said as he got up to leave.

"Oh, and the president wanted me to tell you this; God speed Commander Kennedy, you're going to need it."


End file.
